bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Койот Старк
| image = | race = Арранкар | birthday = 19 январяОфициальная книга персонажей UNMASKED, профиль 78 | gender = мужской | height = 187 см | weight = 77 кг | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Армия арранкаров Айзена | occupation = | previous occupation = Первый эспада | team = | previous team = Эспада | partner = | previous partner = Лилинетт Джинджербак | base of operations = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | resurrección = Лос Лобос | manga debut = Глава 229 (том 26) | anime debut = Серия 138 | video game debut = Bleach: Flame Bringer | japanese voice = Рикия Кояма | english voice = Кейт Сильверстейн | spanish voice = }} — арранкар и Примера (первый) эспада армии Сосуке Айзена, вместе со своей второй половиной, Лилинетт Джинджербак. Внешность У Старка серо-голубые глаза и волнистые тёмно-коричневые нерасчёсанные волосы до плеч. У него короткая козлиная бородка. Одевается в обычную для арранкаров одежду: белую рубашку с чёрными контурами (но с нестандартным воротником), чёрный пояс (надетый на манер матадора). Также он носит белые перчатки. Остатки маски пустого представляют собой клыкастую нижнюю челюсть, проходящую через шею, напоминая ожерелье. Его дыра расположена в грудине, прямо под "подбородком" маски. Его номер вытатуирован на тыльной стороне левой ладони, обычно скрытый под перчаткой. Характер Старк ленив и апатичен, большую часть времени он, по-видимому, спит, и никто, кроме Лилинетт, не пытается ему мешать. Он редко когда общается с кем-либо, не считая Лилинетт, второй половины своей души. Несмотря на то, что он занимает первое место в Эспаде, он не слишком рад роли лидера, что хорошо видно, когда перед битвой над фальшивой Каракурой он с легкостью соглашается на то, чтобы за главного был Барагган. Его не особо не интересует, что происходит вокруг него, хотя он на удивление наблюдателен и очень толковый аналитик. В отличие от многих в Эспаде, он не жесток и не слишком высокомерен. Поначалу кажется, что его не особо волнует судьба товарищей, он не показывает ни тревоги, ни переживаний. Узнав о гибели Аарониро Арруруэри, он лениво замечает, что ничего не мог тут поделать, и когда Барагган и Харрибел, казалось бы, повержены банкаями своих соперников, он лишь спрашивает Кьёраку, у всех ли капитанов банкаи столь мощны. Однако, это безразличие словно рассеивается после смерти Бараггана. Старка задевает то, что Айзен даже не обратил внимания на его гибель. Сам он после этого абсолютно теряет желание сражаться. После небольшого спора с Лилинетт он заявляет, что не из тех, кто станет мстить, но его нежелание видеть, как гибнут другие его товарищи оказывается достаточной мотивацией, чтобы продолжить бой. Старку не нравятся убийства, поэтому он предлагает Лаву Аикаве и Роджуро Оторибаши уйти, чтобы ему не пришлось их добивать. In comparison to the other, more serious Espada members, however, Starrk is often shown in a much more comical light, with situations often ending in him on the receiving end of physical abuse from his partner Lilynette, even though he does little to stop her actions. He can be serious on occasion, although his personality does not change much; he comes off as reluctant, but nonetheless willing to complete the task at hand. Such is the case when he was ordered to take back Orihime Inoue, despite saying he abhors such a strategy. He is fairly similar to Shunsui Kyōraku in personality, something Starrk himself acknowledges. История }} Оборудование *'Sword': While having no special properties, Starrk wields a standard-sized katana. He uses it as a weapon in his un-released state to make up for that fact that he doesn't have a standard Zanpakutō. It sports a pewter-colored rectangular guard, with small protrusions on each corner, and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt itself is a yellow color, and the sheath is a metallic-gold color. Силы и способности Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Starrk has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with Shunsui Kyōraku, one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society, even land a few minor cuts without fully trying (albeit Shunsui was also holding back).Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 4-8 Immense Spiritual Power: As one of, if not the strongest Espada, he possesses tremendous spiritual power. Starrk is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside of Las Noches, as such a release could destroy the fortress.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, page 8-9 His spiritual energy is blue. Prior to meeting Aizen, his immense spiritual power was apparently unintentionally killing other Hollows just by being near them even after splitting his spiritual energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 16 Enhanced Hierro: Starrk has proven himself to be highly resistant to both pain and injury. In his Resurrección form, after taking a direct hit from Love Aikawa's immense Shikai, Tengumaru, and crashing into the town below, he was next shown lying practically unharmed amongst the rubble while uttering only a half-hearted "ow" in response to the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 8-10 Sonído Master: Starrk's skill and speed in Sonído is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Sonído users. He is so swift that he used it to avoid both Kenpachi Zaraki and Ichigo Kurosaki in order to recapture Orihime, returning her to Aizen within an instant.Bleach manga; Chapter 313, page 14-16 His proficiency with Sonído is also able to create multiple after-images of himself to confuse the enemy.Bleach anime; 276 He was also easily able to surprise Jūshirō Ukitake by appearing next to him after dodging an attack faster than his own post-release Cero.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 11 He is shown evading various attacks by the Visored's Love Aikawa and Rose, along with attacks from Shunsui while fighting them.Bleach manga; Chapter 372-374 Cero: His Cero is blue in color. While a standard ability for Arrancar, Starrk's abilities with it are very unique. As noted by Shunsui Kyōraku, unlike other Arrancar, he can apparently fire a Cero without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Starrk is able to charge and fire it rather quickly, leaving even less time for his target to react.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 2 He is also capable of firing the blast from various points on his body, such as from either hand, the chin, and chest.Bleach anime; Episode 274''Bleach'' anime; Episode 275 :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 149 A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. He is seen using one to travel to the fake Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 10-14 Highly Perceptive Combatant: Starrk has demonstrated an ability to be very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He is also able to look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out the way they work just by viewing at least once.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 3-11''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 355, page 3-4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 361, page 9-12''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 363, page 8-13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 374 Soul-Separation: Starrk has a unique ability to separate his soul due to his immense spiritual energy. His spiritual energy also splits which then turns itself into another being which apparently reacts to his spiritual signature.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 10-11 Вторая половина : Unlike all other known Arrancar, Starrk's enormous power is not sealed in the form of a Zanpakutō. Instead, it is sealed in the form of another Arrancar, his own subordinate, Lilynette Gingerbuck, who is a separate distinct being but also an actual part of him. *'Resurrección': Los Lobos' release command is . When released, he wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, as both pistols appear to house her physically as well as her consciousness. She can be seen speaking through both as well as retain a sense of feeling via outside stimulus. Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head while the mask itself is connected, by two chains, around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well; his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appears to end at his wrists. There are also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms. With fur-covered holsters, Starrk's released form resembles a Wild West gunslinger.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, pages 3''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 374, page 11 :Resurrección Special Ability: While in released form, Starrk is physically enhanced to the point that he can parry a powerful technique from Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 11 Starrk is capable of firing Cero's from his guns.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 10 Starrk claims that he can fire 1,000 of these Ceros at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 12 Along with Lilynette, Starrk has the power to divide their soul and control the pieces of "themselves" in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 16 :* : Starrk uses his pistols to unleash a powerful barrage of Ceros simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, can appear to fuse together into one large Cero blast''Bleach manga; chapter 362. page 15-16. He is able to change the direction of this attack during firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 16-17 :*'Wolves': In reference to the name of his Zanpakutō, Los Lobos, Starrk is able to summon a pack of grey wolves seemingly numbering in the hundreds. The wolves are controlled verbally by Starrk and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves erupt in explosions of varying size and power. They're capable of being very destructive, as when one exploded, it destroyed a large area of Karakura town in a huge column of explosion which dwarfed the surrounding buildings. Starrk seems to be able to summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. These wolves are apparently pieces of both Starrk and Lilynette's soul that they are able to split apart and control in battle. Love Aikawa remarks that they are like flames, as they reform from any harm done to them (even if they are literally cut into pieces) to continue their attack without pause. It is also shown that the two bandoleers, originating from Starrk's upper back and leading into his forearms, are the source of the wolves. This ability fuses him and Lilynette even further as the pistols disappear and she becomes a presence in his body, even allowing her to speak through him.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 1-17 :* : Starrk is able to summon spiritual energy swords from his bandoleers, which vaguely resemble the ordinary katana he wields in his sealed form, but with four curved prongs hanging off of the guard. He used one, then eventually two swords to combat Kyōraku's dual-blade Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 8-13 Появление в других проектах Starrk appears in the video game Bleach: Flame Bringer (along with Lilynette) as the final boss of survival mode. However, he does not use his Resurrección, nor is he a playable character. He also appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 as a playable character. He utilizes his chest-fired Cero as one of his attacks. He also uses his Resurrección, Los Lobos, as one of his attacks in which he releases (with Lilynette) and uses his spirit wolves to attack his opponents. His Cero and his spirit wolves are colored grey rather than blue. For the Playstation 3 Bleach: Soul Resurrección, he is playable in his Resurrección, and his Cero blasts are blue. He is also capable of using Cero Metralleta as his ultimate technique. Интересные факты *In Spanish, "Primera Espada" is a term referring for a very prominent bullfighting matador. However, it can also refer to any person who excels in their profession. *Starrk's aspect of death is Solitude.Bleach Official Character Book MASKED *Starrk's name is deprived from a French product designer named Philippe Starck.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; Tite Kubo Interview, page 256 *When Starrk remembers his Espada comrades right before his death, Yammy Llargo doesn't appear in the flashback at all. *In Starrk's original appearance with a sword, the sword is shown with an intricate handle; why the handle's design was changed is currently unknown. Цитаты *(Лилинетт, услышав о смерти Аарониро) "И что ты хочешь от меня?"Манга Блич, глава 269, стр. 11 * (About Lilynette Gingerbuck) "The two of us are one. When we evolved from Hollow into Arrancar, we divided the Hollow power that the other Arrancar divided between their bodies and their swords into two bodies. When we once again become one, our power is released."Bleach manga; Chapter 361, pages 14-15 * (To Shunsui Kyōraku) "I went through all the trouble of doing this pain-in-the-ass release, so you will show me your Bankai, even if I have to force it out of you."Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 13 * (To Lilynette Gingerbuck) "I said I'm not the type, didn't I? I give up. Aizen-sama doesn't have any intention of helping us. Those guys are strong. I get it, I'm done. Even if we keep fighting like this, somebody else is probably gonna die. I get it, so let's go home and get some sleep."Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 10 * (To Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi) "Game over. If you make a run for it, I won't chase you."Bleach manga; Chapter 373, page 18 * (To Love Aikawa and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi) "No choice then. I hate the word 'deathblow', but here comes the deathblow." * "Why do I have to fight with such a strong guy? I envied the weak ones. The souls of everyone in our group of friends wasted away and disappeared just from being around us. From loneliness we divided our soul in two. We don't know which was the original, or maybe it was neither of us. It's just that there was no other way to escape from the loneliness. I envied the weak ones. If you're weak, then you can gather in as large a group as you want. I want to become weak and if that's not possible, then I at least want to make friends that are as strong as me."Bleach manga; Chapter 374, pages 15-16 * "Я не один."Манга Блич, глава 375, стр. 9 Сноски Навигация en:Coyote Starrk Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Умершие